gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
An Exciting Xmas
An Exciting Xmas 'is the ninth episode of ''Glee: The Journey Continues. ''This episode is centered around Charity Heart. Songs *'All I Want For Christmas Is You 'by ''Mariah Carey. ''Sung by Stevie and Harrison. *'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus 'by ''Jackson 5. ''Sung by Zach and Junette. *'White Christmas 'by ''Irving Berlin. ''Sung by Joey and Katie *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town 'by ''Bruce Springsteen. ''Sung by New Directions. *'Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt feat. Henri René. Sung by Heidi, Quinn and Brittany. *'Blue Christmas '''by ''Celine Dion. ''Sung by Chloe Episode 9: Stevie and Harrison were lounging in his front room alone. “You need to go and do the washing up!” Harrison squealed as Stevie layed on top of him. “But, I can’t stop looking at you. You’re gorgeous.” Stevie admitted. Harrison blushed. “I’ll only wash up if you come and help me.” “Okay...” Harrison laughed as he pushed Stevie off of him and onto the floor. Harrison stood up and offered Stevie his hand. Stevie took his hand but instead pulled Harrison on top of him. Harrison pushed their lips together before quickly pulling away. “I’m not going to be sitting there awkwardly when your parents get back and tell you off for washing up! Now, come on!” Harrison got up and pulled Stevie into his kitchen. Before turning the tap on, he switched the radio on. “''I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true...” Harrison sang along. “''All I want for Christmas is you... I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. Don't care about presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day...” Stevie and Harrison sang. “''I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you... you baby.” Stevie sang. “''Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting. Underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do. Baby all I want for Christmas is you.” The pair sang. By the time the song had ended the washing up was finished. “Merry Christmas, Harrison.” Stevie said, kissing him on the nose. “Merry Christmas.” Harrison smiled. -o-o-o- Zach walked to school with Junette on his arm. “''I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, Underneath the mistletoe last night, She didn't see me down the stairs to have a peek, She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep.” Zach sang as they walked. “''Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus, Underneath his beard so snowy white,What a laugh it would have been, If daddy had only seen, Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night.” Junette sang as they walked into McKinley. “''I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus. Underneath the mistletoe last night. She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have peak. She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep.” Zach sang as they strolled the corridor. “''Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus. Underneath his beard so snowy white. What a laugh it would have been. If daddy had only seen, Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night.” They both sang as they walked into the choir room. Twelve smiling faces looked at them, all dressed in greens and reds; the colours of christmas. “''Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night...” Zach finished the song. “Oh, look mistletoe.” The pair looked above them for giving each other a quick kiss on the lips. The room applauded as the two took their seats and Mr Schue walked to the front of the room. “That was great, guys.” Will said, while taking something out of his back pocket. He then started to throw envolopes to each person in the group. “This an invitation to my Christmas Dinner at Breadstix which will be the day before christmas eve. I have reserved an extra-long table. You all have a plus-one on your invitation but that is limited to boyfriends, girlfriends, brothers or sisters outside of glee club... and no-one else. Emma, Carl, Brittany, Quinn, Blaine and I will be there.” “So, it’s like the day before christmas eve?” Jen asked. “Yeah, but if yo-” “WOAH. It’s snowing.” Harrison shouted. All of New Directions ran to the back off the room and peered out of the windows. “Harrison, look.” Stevie whispered, pointing upwards, seeing mistletoe above the pair. “Merry Christmas.” Harrison whispered before kissing him. “''I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten and children listen. To hear sleigh bells in the snow.” Joey sang, after winking at the band as a signal to play. “''I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white.” Katie continued as she and Joey walked to the front of the room and the rest of New Directions turned around to listen. “''I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. So may your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white.” They both sang. “''May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white.” Outside the room, a depressed Charity listened as a tear fell from her eye. She so desperately wanted to join in with the singing but she couldn’t, she was so under-used in the group. An evil smirk spread accross her face as she walked down the hallway. -o-o-o- Coach Sylvester was watching the snow fall outside her window when Charity burst in. “COACH. We need to talk.” She exclaimed. “Ah, my first ever ginger Cheerio. Take a seat.” Sue greeted. “It’s New Directions. Their constant singing gets in your head. It’s so annoying.” Charity admitted. “So...” Sue pondered. “They’re having a glee club Christmas Dinner at Breadstix. We have to do something!” Charity explained. “They don’t call me the Grinch for nothing.” Sue smirked. -o-o-o- Later that day, at lunch, Chloe and Tim were sitting alone in the cafeteria. “What about Tim Junior?” Tim asked. “Then we can call him TJ!” Chloe laughed, “No. And we don’t even know what sex the baby is!” “What about Jaxon or Olive?” He suggested. “Nah, too tacky.” She explained. Amy and Tommy approached them and took a seat on their table. “What are you guys talking about?” Tommy asked, before biting his apple. “We’re just trying to think of baby names?” Chloe admitted. “Any good ones?” Amy wondered. “Not that we both like.” Tim told the two. “What about Craig?” Chloe burst out laughing, “NO!” “We were just going to see if they had posted the castlist for DisneyTastic. Are you guys coming?” Tommy asked. “Sure.” Tim smiled. -o-o-o- When the four reached the student board, they realised that the rest of New Directions were already surrounding the castlist. “YES.” Tim shouted. “What?!” Chloe shrieked. “We got Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!” Tim screamed. Chloe threw her arms around Tim. “Oh, look that’s appropriate.” Chloe giggled. There was mistletoe above the pair. Tim quickly kissed her before looking to see what parts others had got. Amy threw her arms around Tommy, “We got Ariel and Prince Eric!” “Yes!” Tommy shouted. The pair looked up, seeing mistletoe. They both pulled away uncomfortably, before bursting into laughter. “WOO!” Lesa screamed. “Rapunzel needs to find her Prince Charming!” Suddenly the room fell silent, the click of red heels were heard from the devil herself; Charity Heart. The group moved apart, cowering in fear. “What?!” She shrieked upon seeing the cast list. “I got Jasmine?! From Aladdin?! That’s like the smallest part ever! Oh, someone’s gonna get it.” “PMS-ing much.” Michael, the schools biggest jock, called from down the corridor. Charity walked to the Jock, “Excuse me.” “I said ‘PMS-ing much.’” He repeated. She clenched her fist and sent a single blow to his ‘crown jewels.’ Michael shouted in pain as Charity walked away, pleased with herself, “Watch out, Heart!” He called. “You’ve made an enemy.” She sent him the middle finger and continued to strut down the hallway. -o-o-o- Charity burst into Heidi’s - Mrs Tiger’s - office. “Miss T.” Charity called. “Come in.” Heidi sarcastically snapped. “What do you want?” “I heard what you said after my audition. If I was that good, why did I get the part of Jasmine?” Charity asked. “Truthfully...” Heidi sighed. “I wanted to give you a major part, but Mr Schuester stopped me. Your reputation precedes you, Miss Heart.” “Did Mr Schue give a specific reason not to cast me?” She replied. Heidi pased and thought, “Not really “Then why didn’t you cast me?” “I don’t know.” “Goodbye, Miss Tiger.” Charity snapped as she left. -o-o-o- After her final lesson of the day, Charity walked to the choir room. “I knew she’d be back.” Stevie murmured as she entered. “Actually, I’m not back.” Charity told him. “I just came to see Mr Schuester. Have you seen him?” “I’m here.” Mr Schuester said from behind her. “Can I help you?” Charity turned around, “I just wanted to know why three out of four judges wanted me to get a main part in the school production but you stopped them.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Will lied. “Enough with the lies, Schue.” She snapped. “You have no proof.” He told her. “Bullcrap.” Charity exclaimed. “I have enough evidence to get you fired.” “Who you going to ask? Brittany, Blaine, Quinn?” Will asked. “They’re my friends. They wouldn’t say anything.” Charity turned her nose up, “I’ll get you back, Shuester. And, New Directions, just you watch. By the time I’m done, you’ll be begging for me back.” -o-o-o- The next day, Jacob, Charity and Renée Foster (Amy’s mother) were all in Sue’s office. “Ginger. I’ll need an update on the situation.” Sue said. “I’ll spray-paint Will’s office.” Charity told her. “I’ll spray-paint the Choir Room.” Jacob explained. “And I’ll stay here as proof you didn’t do anything.” Renée said. “Sounds like a plan.” Sue evily grinned. “Now get to work!” Charity and Jacob quickly high-fived each other before splitting up and walking to opposite sides of the school. Charity sprinted around the office and spray-painted: “WRONG DECISION, MATE!” in big bold letters. She copied Sue’s evil grin before leaving. Accross the other side of the school, Jacob has just finished his so-called masterpiece. He had sprayed “MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE UNDERDOGS” across the walls. The two quickly sprinted back to Sue’s office so the early morning Bully Whips wouldn’t catch them. “Mrs Sylvester, we done i-” Charity called as she ran in the office, bumping into Will. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Charity hid the spray-paint can behind her back, “Oh, hi.” “Mr Schuester was just telling us about what he has just seen you do.” Sue said. “And, I am very dissapointed in you.” Charity sighed, “Yes, Mr Schue, we done it. But, do you really believe that no-one set us upto do it?” “I have no evidence that she put you upto it.” Will told the two. “I was here the whole time, I hadn’t heard her say anything to these two.” Renée told Will. “What are you doing here, then?” Jacob questioned. “Amy auditioned for the Cheerios. I came to talk to Mrs Sylvester about it.” Renée told Mr Schuester. Will sighed as he pushed the two out the office door, “I’m going to have to take you two to Figgins’ office.” “You’ve made an enemy, Sylvester!” Charity called back. -o-o-o- Emma, Heidi, Carl, Brittany, Quinn, Blaine and Will sat at the table in Breadstix as they awaited the arrival of New Directions. “Brittany, where’s Santana?” Emma asked. “She’s been caught up at NYU. She should be on her plane now. My family and her family are spending tomorrow and Christmas Day together.” Brittany explained. “That’d be nice.” Will said. “So, Blaine what happened between you and Kurt?” “That’s a long story...” Blaine began. Blaine returned from his studies at NYADA with Rachel Berry on his arm, ready to have a girly-night in with his best girl and his boyfriend while Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina and Finn went to see a movie. “Kurt we’re ho-” Blaine started as he and Rachel walked into the apartement. “Oh sh...ugar.” Rachel shrieked. Kurt had Chandler on top of him, kissing him fiercely while lying on the couch. “You bitch!” Blaine called as tears began to run down his cheek, charging towards Kurt. “Come on, honey.” Rachel pulled Blaine back. “If he kissed Chandler, he’s obviously not worth it.” “Rachel Berry! I thought you were my friend!” Kurt roared. “And Blaine, I can explain.” “Don’t bother.” He spat before storming out the door. “I’m dissapointed in you.” Rachel told Kurt as she walked out. Out in the hallway, Blaine’s phone began to ring. “Hello.” He answered, steadying his voice. ... “Rachel, I’ll be going to Ohio for a month. Mr Schuester need Brittany and I’s help on a school production. I’ll see you soon.” Blaine said. He then hugged Rachel and thanked her for her support before leaving the building. Blaine sighed as a tear fell from his cheek, “Then I boarded the first available flight and now I’m here.” Will rubbed Blaine’s arm, attempting to comfort him. “I can’t believe Kurt would do something like that.” Music began to play around Breadstix as a familiar voice sang. “''You better watch out '' {C}You better not cry.” Tommy sang as he walked into Breadstix from the front entrance, seeming to be alone. “''You better not pout . I'm telling you why.”'' “''Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town , Santa Claus is coming to town.” New Directions sang as they appeared behind him, with Amy’s boyfriend, Matt. “''He's making a list, Checking it twice;” Junette and Katie sang. “''Gonna find out who's naughty or nice.” Matt sang. “''Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town.” The group sang. “''He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake.” Tim and Chloe sang. “''He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sake.” Jen sang. “''With little tin horns and little toy drums. Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums.” Joey and Stevie sang. “''Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town.” The group sang. “''He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sake, goodness sake ...” The girls sang. “''You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout. I'm telling you why.” The boys sang. “''Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town . Santa Claus is coming, Santa Claus is coming. Santa Claus is coming to town.” The group finished together. The whole of Breadstix, around one hundred people, burst into applause. “We’re New Directions and have just represented Ohio in our Sectionals which I’m sure you all saw on CBS. In a few months we’ll be back on your screens in Regionals!” Katie called. “VOTE NEW DIRECTIONS.” The group shouted before running and taking their seats at the table. “That was awesome.” Carl told the group. “Yeah.” Will sighed, realising Carl was there. “And who might this be?” He asked, signalling to Matt. “This is my boyfriend.” Amy said, holding his hand. “I’m Matt, nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about your work.” Matt told Will, shaking his hand. “Not to be rude but, how old are you?” Will raised an eyebrow. “I’m only eighteen. I graduated from McKinley last year.” Matt explained. “I’m sure you’ve heard about me. Sam Evans and I had a little friendly competition for the quaterback.” “Ahh, yes.” Will smiled. Someones voice stopped the silent music soothingly flowing through Breadstix, “Would all the children please come to the floor? Santa is just arriving.” Around thirty infants ran to the floor. Heidi got up and stood inbetween Quinn and Brittany before whispering something into the pairs ears. As the three walked to the floor, ‘Santa’ arrived and sat in a throne on a raised area. Heidi pushed past the children and sat on the jolly old man’s lap, “''Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, For me. I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.” Brittany walked over to the man, “''Santa baby, 54 convertible too, Light blue. I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.” Quinn then joined the two as they sang together, “''Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed, Next year I could be oh, so good, If you'd check off my Christmas list.” “''Santa honey, I wanna yacht, And really that's not a lot, I've been an angel all year, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.” Quinn sang alone. “''Come and trim my Christmas tree, With some decorations bought at Tiffany's, I really do believe in you, Let's see if you believe in me.” Brittany sang. “''Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, A ring. I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.” Heidi sang. “''Hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight.” The three sang. Heidi quickly kissed ‘Santa’ on the cheek before hurrying back to the table with the others. Everyone in Breadstix applauded again. As Quinn sat down her phone began to ring. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. Her face dropped... but then formed a small smile. “Sorry, I’ve really got to get this call.” She squealed before running out. “What was that about?” Carl wondered. Emma shrugged. Will sighed. After all the dinners had been delievered to the table, Quinn returned. “You’ll never guess what, Mr Schue!” She screamed in delight. “What?!” He chuckled. “They’re doing a re-boot of Marvel’s Fantastic Four franchise. I’ve been chosen as Susant Storm; Invisible Woman. And... SAM EVANS has been chosen to play Reed Richards; Mr Fantastic!” Quinn smiled, you could see how excited she was. “That’s great.” Will stood up and hugged Quinn. “But...” Quinn started, frowning. “I have to leave now.” Will sighed, “Don’t worry! At least you’ll be back with your family for christmas. I guess I’ll see you in the cinema.” Quinn hugged Mr Schuester again. “You’re leaving?” Chloe spoke up. “I’m sorry, Chloe.” Quinn gave her an apologetic look. “It’s just... I'll have a Blue Christmas without you. I'll be so blue thinking about you. Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree. Won't be the same, if you're not here with me. And when those blue snowflakes start falling. And when those blue melodies start calling. You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white.” Chloe sang. “''But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas. Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree. Won't be the same, if you're not here with me. I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain. And when that blue heartache starts hurting. You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white. But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas.” As the song ended Chloe hugged Quinn, “Promise you’ll come back at the baby’s due date?” “I promise.” Quinn kissed the top of Chloe’s head. Charity looked in from outside and sighed, ''What am I doing? ''She thought to herself. ''I'd hate it if someone interrupted my christmas meal. Cast List for DisneyTastic Guest Stars *Diana Aggron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Justin Castor as Chandler Category:Episodes